


In vino veritas

by Graanda



Series: МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: После шести ночей с Асокой Боба подумал, что это судьба. И какая разница, что никто из них не помнит, как они засыпали?
Relationships: Boba Fett/Ahsoka Tano
Series: МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932067





	In vino veritas

\- Эй! 

Боба открыл глаза подобно наивысшему Мандалору, в секунду оценил диспозицию, свой тыл и фланг, а затем вытащил из-под одеяла нечто красное с распухшим носом и подслеповато глядящими на него глазами. У нечта были тонкие плечи, плотные лекку и совсем не было сисек. Погрешив на зеленую гунганскую фею, Боба выбросил нечто из своей кровати и перевернулся на живот. Зеленые феи не бывают красными и рогатыми – так он заключил прежде, чем отключиться на базе, допивая вторую бутыль добытого у Асажж паленого набуанского пойла.

\- Эй! – отдалось эхом ему вслед. Но Боба не услышал – Боба уже спал.

* * *

Что-то ненавязчиво выдернуло его из сна после долгого запойного перелета из системы Тысячи Лун к Корусканту. Он ненароком подумал о местном поддатом ангеле, но ангел выходил увесистый - не тянул на сборную кучу из перьев и благодати.

\- Эй, - прохрипел Боба в подушку, стремясь повернуть расплющенный нос к воздуху. – Слезай…

\- Неа, - сонно послышалось с другой стороны, и Боба вновь повторил маневр. После поворота и без ангельских бредней перед глазами засверкали звезды. 

В нос ему уперлась чья-то тонкая красная рука, а затем по-домашнему обхватила его за шею, словно любимую плюшевую туку.

Боба обессиленно откинул голову на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Недоангел грел сверху тяжелым одеялом и сопел ему в лопатку, но дышать не мешал. Тратить калории на подъем было лень. До Корусканта оставалось три дня пути без суток и початый ящик контрабандного виски.

* * *

\- А-а-а, - выдохнул он, просыпаясь, и, переворачиваясь на спину, ощупал горячими руками покрытый холодным потом лоб, - чтоб меня…

\- Угу, - послышалось с другой стороны, и Боба, открыв один глаз, сквозь слезы взглянул на голос. 

\- Асока? – он неуверенно сощурил глаза. 

\- Угу, - сдавленно кивнула она и, перевернувшись на бок, уперлась сощуренным взглядом ему в переносицу. 

Боба машинально опустил взгляд. На пьяную голову казалось, будто то, чего до сих пор не было, по волшебству появилось. 

\- Ангелы? – недоуменно пробормотал он, моргнув для верности несколько раз.

\- К дьяволу, - проворчала она и, перекинувшись через него (что-то там действительно было!), выудила из прикроватной тумбы недопитый стакан бренди, жадно из него глотнула, а затем протянула Бобе на опохмел. 

Бредущий в пустыне не знал вкуса слаще! 

\- Фея, - шепнул Боба, прикрывая глаза.

* * *

\- Аса, - лениво пробормотал Боба, нащупывая за краями подушки что-то мягкое и теплое.

\- Мм? – протянула она, аккуратно направляя его руку под одеяло.

\- Ты почему тут? 

\- Мм… - недовольно пробурчала она. 

\- Не, серьезно? – он разлепил глаза и повернул к ней голову. Асока встретила его недоуменным прищуром одного заспанного глаза. 

\- Физика, - лениво пробурчала она и уткнулась носом ему в ключицу. – Притяжение тел, все такое… - она попыталась взмахнуть под одеялом рукой, но только царапнула его бедро. 

\- Химия, - прохрипел он, подхватывая ее руку под локоть, - дрянное фейское волшебство…

* * *

\- Ну! – громко кричала она. – Ну же!

Но проснулся он не от этого. Он проснулся от звонкой хлесткой пощечины.

\- Ненормальная, - шикнул он, подскочив, и перехватил ее занесенную руку. – Какого?!

Асока нервно заморгала и, не вырываясь, уперлась носом ему в грудь. 

\- Жив, - шумно выдохнула она. 

Боба нахмурился и аккуратно прижал ее к груди, поглаживая рукой по спине. 

\- Глупая.

\- Ты всегда встаешь в восемь, - она испуганно подняла голову от его груди и встретилась с ним слезящимися глазами. – Сейчас десятый час.

* * *

\- Мм… - Боба перевернулся с живота на бок и зарылся с головой в непривычно просторное одеяло.

\- Мм… - его глаза подрагивали под сомкнутыми веками, как всегда, когда он дремал, не ощущая безопасности. 

\- Мм… - он перекинул руку на другую сторону кровати и открыл глаза. 

Асока всегда появлялась здесь наутро после вечерних пьянок. Никто не понимал как, но однажды ей удалось пробраться даже на его корабль, когда он прибыл на базу проездом. Потом она долго не могла найти выход. 

Заблудилась? 

Боба беспокойно подскочил с кровати, машинально повязывая вокруг бедер мятое покрывало, и оглянулся по сторонам. Ее вещей в комнате не было. Он выскочил в общий дворик, оббежал его по периметру, заглянул на закрытый корабль, а затем в апартаменты Асажж, откуда его с криками выгнал какой-то желтокожий экзот. Асока обнаружилась в дальнем по коридору помещении, укрытая тонкой простыней на белой пуховой перине. Тяжело выдохнув, Боба рухнул рядом, уткнувшись носом ей в шею. 

\- Мм, - лениво протянула она и нащупала рукой его плечо, улыбаясь сквозь сон, а затем повернулась, прижавшись носом к его груди. 

Боба улыбнулся. Она спала крепко и спокойно, и он накрыл рукой ее голову. Он просто забыл с утра: прошлой ночью она не пила.

* * *

\- Вставай, кретин недоделанный! – Боба получил подушкой по лбу через секунду после недовольного крика и счастливо улыбнулся, перехватывая ее обеими руками вместе с драчуньей. Не раскрывая глаз, он подмял ее под свое одеяло, навалился всем телом и поцеловал в изгиб шеи, пока она брыкалась.

\- Вставай, кому говорю! – крикнула она ему на ухо, и он приоткрыл один глаз. 

\- Мы летим! – Асока недоуменно смотрела на него и махала бы руками, не сведи он их у нее за спиной. – Какого черта?! 

Навалившись на нее сверху, Боба зарыл ее нос в подушку и прошелся жадными поцелуями от заднего лекку к шее. 

\- Видимо, автопилот, - выдохнул он в ее монтралы, нащупав приятную полноту груди. – Я совсем о нем забыл. 

Во всяком случае, искренне старался, до беспамятства напиваясь на базе коллекционной пау’анской настойкой. 

\- Нужно только к Телосу и обратно, - шепнул Боба ей в лекку, - там заказ, за пару недель управимся. 

\- До Телоса десять дней лета!

\- Конечно, - пробормотал он и прижался горячим лбом к выемке между ее лопаток. 

Кто знал, что после Телоса обязательно будет Эриаду?

Он и сам бы не подумал, что к тридцати годам его потянет на постоянство. 

\- Поживешь пока у меня, - хрипло выдохнул он, крепко ее обнимая. – Парой часов в сутки больше, парой меньше… Какая, в сущности, разница, правда?

**Author's Note:**

> Когда читатель не оставляет отзыв, где-то один маленький Люк утирает слезки :'(


End file.
